Love Contrac
by lovelyhunforever
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita dari Sehun dan Luhan yang dipertemukan karena sebuah ide konyol dan tidak punya perasaan dari Sehun. Gak bisa bikin summary...


This is my first fanfiction. And this is boy x boy fanfiction. Hope you like my firts fanfiction. I don't like bash. If you not like my fanfiction, hope you close this page.

Disclamer : fanfic ini ide muncul dari banyak fanfic yang udah aku baca. Tapi tetep asli ini dari fikiranku sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan cerita atau apa. Itu murni hanya kebetulan semata.

Genre : drama, family live, marige live

Length : chaptered

Rating : T dan akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita dan juga permintaan para readers.

Peringatan : tippo bertebaran dimana-mana kkkkk J

Sumarry : Oh Sehun dipaksa menikah oleh ibunya. Karena kondisi sang appa yang sudah sangat mengenasakan.

Lest reading readers...

 **Author POV**

"Eomma... tolongah... aku sudah besar dan tidak perlu eomma carikan jodoh. Eomma tau? Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri..." ucap seorang namja berkulit putih susu nyaris pucat itu kepada namja paruh baya yang sekarang ada di depannya. Nyonya Oh. Ibunya.

"Apakah dengan semua tumpukan laporan ini dan jadwal rapatmu yang padat ini? kau bisa mencari pasangan hidup?" geram nyonya Oh jejoong yang tidak habis fikir tentang anak semata wayangnya ini. Anak semata wayang yang sangat ia sayang dan ia banggakan. Tapi juga menjadi anak yang memiliki sifat yang sangat keras kepala. Sama seperti suaminya Oh Yunhoo.

"..."

"Eomma tau dan faham Sehun... kau memiliki sifat seperti appamu yang workaholick itu. Tapi eomma mohon... tolonglah...sekali ini saja... dengarkan apa yang akan eommamu ini katakan" namja dengan kulit seputih susu yang kita ketahui bernama Sehun itu hanya bisa diam. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin menikah di usianya yang masih dibilang sangat muda ini. Ia masih ingin membangun dengan baik dan benar perusahaan yang telah appanya amanahkan padanya. Tidak ingin membuat kecewa sang appa yang sudah membesarkannya dan juga mendidiknya. Bukannya ia tidak sayang pada sang eomma. Hanya saja kadang permintaan dari sang eomma membuatnya kelimpungan. Dari kecil Sehun memang lebih dekat dengan sanga appa dari pada sanga eomma. Dan sekaranglah akibatnya.

"Kau tahu? Kondisi kesehatan appamu semakin hari semakin melemah. Kata dokter, harapan untuk sembuh sangatlah tipis. Eomma hanya ingin melihat appamu bahagia, dengan melihatmu menikah...sebelum appamu benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan kita. Eomma harap, kau mau memikirkan ini Hunna..." nyonya Oh Jejoong menghapus air matanya kasar. Menatap anak semata wayangnya yang sangat ruapawan. Wajahnya yang tegas seperti suaminya. Tapi juga nampak rupawan seperti dirinya. Tinggi badan yang memang ia dan suaminya turunkan secara langsung, membuat anaknya ini nampak dewasa di umurnya yang masih diawal 20-an. Nyonya Oh beranjak dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Dan mengenai siapa calonmu nanti... jika kau punya pilihan, bawalah dia pada eomma. Tapi jika tidak, kau harus mau menerima siapa saja yang akan eomma nikahkan denganmu." ucap nyonya Oh kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan besar dan mewah itu, mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya dan meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya sendiri. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ada rasa nyeri dibagian dadanya ketika melihat raut wajah sang eomma. Selama ini, meskipun banyak cobaan yang datang pada keluarga mereka, tapi eommanya selalu bersikap ceria. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam keluarganya. Mencoba menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan dan kenyamanan ketika ia dan appanya kalut dalam sebuah masalah. Dan kini, wajah itu sendu, dan air mata juga sempat turun membasahi pipi yang eomma. Meskipun dengan cepat sang eomma menyembunyikannya. Tapi Sehun benar-benar tau, sang eomma bebnar-benar kalut. Dan ia juga tidak mungkin menambah beban sang eomma. Sudah cukup appanya saja yang menjadi beban fikiran sang eomma.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sehun yang lebih tepat pada dirinya sendiri. Lama merenungi apa yang harus ia kerjakan. Hingga sebuah seringai muncul dibalik bibir tipisnya. Ia meraih smartphonenya dan mengetik nomor yang sangat ia hafal.

"Hyung...Kau dimana sekarang? Ok! Aku kesana Ne? jangan kemana-kemana dan tunggu aku" ucap Sehun cepat dan langsung keluar dari ruang mewahnya. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari sekertarisnya.

"Aku akan keluar sendiri, dan jika ada urusan yang memang benar-benar penting barulah hubungi aku" ucap Sehun sambil menyambar kunci yang ada di atas meja Sekertaris Park.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak mau membuat orang yang tadi ia telfon marah-marah tidak jelas padanya. Dan sampailah ia disebuah caffe tempat orang yang tadi ia telfon berada.

"Hyung...! maaf ne?" ucap Sehun dan langsung menghambur begitu saja pada seorang namja mungil yang tengah duduk dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Kau tau?! Sekarang aku sedang banyak pelanggan! Dan hanya karena permintaan bodohmu itu! aku harus ijin pada appaku. Hanya untuk menemuimu!" Sehun harus menutup telinganya dari suara khas namja mungil yang sekarang masih ia peluk.

"Yak! Baeki-hyung... jangan berteriak eoh? Aku tidak tuli." Ucap Sehun sambil menyentil hidung Baekhyun namja yang menjadi hyungnya ini.

"Kalau begitu. Cepatlah cerita apa yang membuatmu harus meminta bantuanku segala?" ucap Baekhyun lembut. Ada semburat kesedihan yang tampak di wajahnya apabila melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

Orang tua Baekhyun dan juga Sehun saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan karena mereka sama-sama anak tunggal, keterpautan jarak 2 tahun membuat mereka dengan sendirinya membentuk sebuah ikatan Hyung dan dongsaeng. Baekhyun tau seperti apa keluarga Sehun. Memaksa adik kesayangannya ini untuk belajar hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya ia pelajari sejak Sehun mulai masuk SMA. Apabila remaja lain seusianya sedang asik bermain, bersenang-senang dan ada juga yang menikmati dunia pacaran. Berbeda dengan Sehun, dia harus merelakan waktu luangnya itu untuk belajar tentang bisnis, manajemen, dan kadang harus mengikuti serentetan rapat yang membosankan. Tapi buah dari semua kerja keras itu sudah nampak jelas di depan mata. Lihatlah kini, diusia Sehun yang baru saja menginjak umur 24 tahun, dia sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses dan menjadi incaran yeoja-yeoja kalangan atas. Setidaknya itu adalah berita terakhir yang Baekhyun tau.

"Hyung... tolong... eomma memaksaku untuk menikah lagi..." ucap Sehun manja. Ya! Hanya di depan Baekhyunlah Sehun bersikap manja dan menanggalkan sikap egoisnya.

"Lantas? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu Sehun-na? bukankah kau harusnya menuruti saja apa kata eommamu itu hum?"

"Baeki-hyung... kau seperti tidak kenal aku saja eoh? Kau tau? Aku sekarang tidak ingin menikah... aku hanya ingin membahagiakan appa dengan membuat perusahaannya semakin maju... aku benar-benar tidak ingin menikah hyung..."

"Hyung tau itu Hunna... tapi... apakah appamu akan bahagia jika kau masih membujang sebelum ia... maaf... meninggalkanmu?"

"Aku tau Hyung... tapi aku harus bagaimana? Apakah tidak ada jalan keluar untuk masalahku ini?"

"Kau maunya bagaimana?"

"Meskipun aku harus menikah... tapi aku tidak ingin ada ikatan lebih dari itu hyung... hyung tau maksutku kan?"

"Yak! Kau ini. apa yang ada di otakmu eoh? Kenapa kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan hyung... aku tidak ingin menikah... karena aku benci suatu ikatan...lantas jika appa memang benar menginginkan aku menikah... jalan satu-satunya adalah menikah kontrak"

"Kau ini! kau itu manusia apa bukan hm?! Seenaknya saja menyuruh orang untuk menikah kontrak denganmu!. Apa kau tidak punya hati Oh Sehun?!" teriakan Baekhyun langsung membuat orang yang ada di dalam Caffe itu melirik aneh dan berbisik-bisik kearah mereka. Untung Sehun sudah menyamar sebelum datang ke caffe milik ayah Baekhyun ini. Sehingga kemungkinan paparazi atau orang-orang iseng mengenalinya sangatlah tipis.

"Yak! Hyung! Bisakah kau kecilkan volume suaramu itu?" ucap Sehun yang langsung membungkam bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberontak dan terpaksa Sehun melepas bekapan tanganya dimulut Baekhyun.

"Siapa suruh kau bicara sefrontal dan sekasar itu huh?! Aku tidak mau bantu!. Lebih baik kau cari saja sendiri orang yang mau kau ajak menikah kontrak denganmu itu!" Bekhyun meninggalkan duduknya dan masuk ke dalam pentri untuk membantu ayahnya lagi, karena caffe mereka sudah mulai ramai. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah bingung harus mencari bantuan pada siapa lagi. Hinga ia teringat pada seorang namja yang beberapa waktu datang kekantornya dan mengacaukan rapatnya. Dengan secepat kilat ia menekan sebuah nomer panggilan cepat untuk memanggil ornag-orang terpentingnya.

"Hyung... kau masih ingat namja dari Wu coperation?"

"..."

"Kau masih menyimpan alamatnya? Apa kau bisa menghubunginya untuk datang kekantor?"

"..."

"Aku ada kepentingan pribadi dengannya."

"..."

"Baiklah... hyung atur saja semua itu..."

"..."

"Setelah rapat dengan direksi mungkin lebih baik"

"..."

"Baiklah hyung... terimaksih"

"..."

"Yak! Hyung... sudah kubilang kalau hyung sedang diluar kantor bersikaplah biasa saja..."

"..."

"Iya... aku tahu kalau posisi hyung adalah sekertarisku... tapi kalau seperti ini janganlah terlalu formal..."

"..."

"Baiklah... 10 menit lagi aku sampai dikantor"

Sehun mengakhir percakapannya dengan sekertaris Park. Hyung yang menjadi sekertaris pribadinya ini dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Menyebabkan Sehun terkadang risih dengan ucapan formal seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **In office**

"Baiklah... jika sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi, rapat kita akhiri sampai disini." Ucap Sehun sambil mengancingkan kancing jasnya. Merapikan mejanya kemudian melangkah keluar ruang rapat direksi yang diikuti sekertaris Park.

"Saya sudah menghubunginya sebelum presedir sampai di sini. Dan sepertinya dia sudah ada di lobi kantor sekitar lima menit. Apakah saya harus memberitahunya untuk langsung menemui presedir diruang kerja? Atau diruang lainnya?" tanya sekertaris Park formal. Yah! Meskipun Sehun yang menjadi atasannya ini lebih muda darinya. Ia harus tetap menjaga sopan santun bukan?. Apalagi sekertaris Park telah dipilih langsung oleh ayah Sehun untuk membantu Sehun dalam memegang perusahaan Oh ini.

"Antarkan dia keruang pribadiku. Dan tolong jangan ganggu aku sampai aku memanggilmu." Meskipun risih dengan kata-kata tidak sopannya pada hyungnya ini, tapi ia juga harus bersikap konsisten.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi presedir" ucap sekertaris Park yang dijawab dengan anggukan Sehun. Dan namja berkulit putih pucat itu langsung menuju ruangan khusus yang memang sudah ada sejak ia menjadi presedir diperusahaan ini. Perusahaan yang ayahnya wariskan padanya.

 **Author POV End**

 **Sehun POV**

Aku sudah menunggu diruang pribadiku sekitar lima menit sebelum akhirnya orang yang aku tunggu-tunggu datang.

"Selamat siang Mr Wu... silahkan duduk" ucapku sambil menyalami namja berkulit putih yang lebih tinggi dariku ini.

"Anda bisa memanggilku Kris. Presedir Oh." Ucapnya singkat

"Baiklah... Mr Kris... seperti yang sekertaris saya bicarakan dengan anda. Saya akan membantu perusahaan anda." Ucapku langsung kepokok permasalahan. Wu coperation sebenarnya bukan salah satu perusahaan yang berdiri dibawah naungan Oh coperation. Oh Coperation dan Wu Coperation pernah menjalin relasi kerja. Itupun dulu ketika appa masih memimpin. Dan entah semenjak kapan Wu Coperation tidak lagi menjalin relasi kerja dengan Oh Coperation. Dan sekarang Wu coperation sedang mengalami masa-masa kritis. Presedirnya sendiri waktu itu sudah datang dan meminta bantuanku. Akan tetapi waktu itu aku masih terlalu muda dan takut untuk memberikan kucuran dana pada WU coperation. Karena pada saat Mr Kris meminta dana bantuan padaku, adalah hari pertama dimana aku harus menggantikan appa dalam memimpin perusahaan. Jadi aku menolak permintaan Mr Kris dengan alasan yang kuat yang sudah aku ketahui tentunya.

"Benarkah? Oh god... terimakasih Presedir Oh" ucapnya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dapat kulihat binar kebahagiaan dari wajah namja yang berasal dari China ini.

"Ya...! ya...! ya...! tapi itu tidak murah Mr Kris" aku memang tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu secara gratis. Apalagi dengan kucuran dana yang begitu besar. Bagaimana bisa aku memberikannya begitu saja tanpa adanya jaminan?. Aku sudah menyuruh Chanyeol hyung menyelidiki apakah Wu Coperation benar-benar dalam masa kritis atau tidak. Dan tidak hanya itu. aku juga menyuruh beberapa asinten pribadiku untuk menyelidiki keluarga Mr Kris.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda Presedir?" ucapnya antusias.

"Apakah anda memiliki seorang anak?" tanyaku.

"Ya! Saya memiliki seorang putra yang sangat manis. Umurnya terpaut 2 tahun dengan presedir." Binggo! Untung kau jujur Kris. Jika tidak. Mana sudi aku memberikan dana sebesar itu padamu.

"Apakah kau bisa memberikan anakmu padaku? sebagai jaminan atas apa yang aku berikan padamu Mr" jujur, aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa berbicara lancang seperti ini. Yang aku ingin, hanyalah solusi dari masalahku dengan eomma. Toh sepertinya eomma tidak mempermasalahkan dengan siapa aku akan menikah. Menikah kontrak tepatnya. Dan sepertinya ini akan sepadan dengan apa yang aku berikan pada Kris untuk mengembalikan kebangkrutan perusahaannya.

Terlihat sekali kalau Kris sedang berfikir keras. Tapi beberapa saat aku menunggu jawabannya, akhirnya dia membuka sauara juga.

"Maksut anda? Anda akan menjadikan anak saya sebagai calon anda?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Yah... seperti itulah." Ucapku singkat. Aku tidak ingin Kris tau niyatku dibalik ini semua. Biar aku dan anaknya saja yang akan membicarakan hal ini nanti.

"Baiklah... saya akan membawanya pada anda besok" jawabnya mantab. Aku tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban Kris. Semoga Tuhan melancarkan usahaku kali ini.

 **Sehun POV End**

 **Kris POV**

Aku keluar dari perusahaan yang sangat besar ini dengan senyum yang merekah. Meskipun aku tadi sempat ragu dengan permintaan dari Oh Sehun sang CEO Oh Coperation itu. Tapi keputusanku ini kubuat demi masa depan dan kebahagiaan keluargaku. Segera kulajukan mobilku menuju rumah. Aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. kesempatan yang telah diberikan langsung oleh pemimpin Oh coperation. Perusahaan yang kutangani mengalami keterpurukan. Karena itu aku butuh kucuran dana yang besar. Dan meskipun pada awalnya perusahaan Oh coperation masih dipimpim oleh orang yang sangat muda itu menolak permintaanku. Tapi akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan do'aku. Menyadarkan pemuda angkuh dan sombong itu untuk memberikan dananya padaku. Meskipun harus kurelakan anakku untuknya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Ini semua kulakukan juga demi keluargaku.

"Chagia... dimana anak kita?" tanyaku pada namja dengan lingkaran panda dimatanya. Namja yang menjadi istriku. Namja yang telah manis yang telah memberikanku seorang anak yang tidak kalah manis.

"Waeyo chagiya? Kenapa kau tampak bahagia sekali?" tanya namja manis dengan mata panda yang sangat aku suka. Dialah istriku.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia Baby panda... kau tau? Oh koperation mau memberi dana bantuan pada perusahaan kita." Ucapku sambil memeluknya sayang.

"Benarkah itu chagi?" ada binar bahagia yang terpancar di mata pandanya itu.

"Ne... tapi ada syarat yang harus kita berikan padanya" ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukanku dari dia. Berharap kalau apa yang akan aku katakan padanya tidak membuatnya marah.

"Apa itu chagi?" tanyanya sambil menuntunku untuk duduk disofa ruang tamu.

"Kita harus memberikan anak manis kita padanya chagi... bisakah kau membujuk anak manis kita itu? kau tau? Ini aku lakukan demi kalian semua. Sedikit pengorbanan tidak apa-apakan?" ucapku sambil menatapnya penuh harap. Semoga ia tau posisiku.

"Baiklah chagi... aku akan mencoba untuk membujuknya... aku juga sangat tau kalau semua ini kau lakukan untuk kami." Tao tersenyum simpul. Membuat kegundahan hatiku sirna seketika.

"Terimakasih chagiya... terimakasih... semoga anak manis kita mau mendengarkan apa yang kau jelaskan" doaku yang langsung dijawab anggukan kepala istri tersayangku ini.

 **Kris POV End**

 **Tao POV**

Ada rasa senang dan bahagia saat suamiku datang dan membawa kabar bahwa Oh Coperation telah bersedia membantu perusahaan yang dikelola oleh suamiku. Kris ge. Meskipun setelah itu aku sedikit gundah dan sedih. Mendengar kenyataan bahwa CEO dari Oh Coperation menginginkan _baby litle deer_ ku yang sangat aku sayang untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi, ini memang hal yang harus kami terima. Kris ge sudah berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan dana ini. Dan aku harap _baby litle deer_ ku juga mau berjuang seperti appanya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar putra kesayanganku.

"Litle deer? Kau di dalam?" kuketuk pintu putih kamar anak semata wayangku. Anak yang sudah kubesarkan selama 26 tahun dengan penuh kasih sayang dariku dan juga suamiku. Kris ge.

"Ne eomma..." jawabnya lembut

"Bolehkah eomma masuk?" tanyaku.

"Ne..." kuputar knop pintu pelan dan nampaklah namja manis yang tengah berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Litle deer sedang apa?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya. Dan duduk disampingnya.

"Mengerjakan tugas dari dosen eomma... apakah ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya sambil beralih menghadap kearahku.

"Hmmm...litle deer... kau sudah tau mengenai keadaan perusahaan appamu kan?" tanyaku basa-basi. Tidak mungkin aku langsung kepokok masalah bukan?.

"Ne... eomma. Aku sangat tau dan faham. Wae eomma?" lihatlah... meskipun umurnya sudah 26 tahun, tapi wajah dan kelakuannya masih seperti remaja usia 17 tahun. Sangat polos dan masih menggemaskan.

"Appamu sudah mendapatkan kucuran dana dari Oh coperation"

"Dan itu tidak mudah litle deer"

"Maksut eomma?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan di ikuti oleh bertautnya kedua alisnya yang tebal. Menambah kesan imut bagiku sebagi eommanya.

"Litle deer... apakah kau mau membantu appamu?"

TBC...

Ini dilanjut atau tidak?

Silahkan beri komentar... J J J


End file.
